Not A Game
by LoveForBooks2002
Summary: Iris,Max,Jason,Joyce en Saskia


1

EEN WEEK

GELEDEN

'Hey Iris!' ik draai me om. Jason komt naast me lopen. 'En hoe was je vakantie?' zijn stem klonk geïnteresseerd. 'Wel goed. Ik heb wel twaalf boeken gelezen.' Hij blijft staan. 'Bleh boeken. Je bent nog steeds geen spat verandert.' Hij trekt een zuur gezicht naar me op. 'Nou, ik heb jou ook wel erg gemist hoor. Wat heb jij gedaan?' hij moet lang nadenken voordat hij antwoord. 'Ow, ja wat heb ik niet gedaan. Ik ben zes weken naar Ibiza geweest dus ik heb wel heel veel gedaan zeg maar. En heb je zin in school?' ik kijk hem vragend aan. 'Tuurlijk niet wie gaat nou met plezier naar school als je net zes weken vakantie hebt gehad.'

'Nou ja. Ikke, ik ga nu wel graag naar school.' Ik voel mijn hoofd rood worden. 'O ja. Was ik vergeten. Je hebt een vriendin. Hoe gaat het met Saskia?' hij stopt zijn handen in zijn broekzak. 'Wel goed we hebben nu al twee maanden.' We voelden allebei ons niet op onze gemak. 'Zo en wat voor een boeken heb jij trouwens gelezen?'

'Boeken over vampiers, weerwolven, heksen, liefde en fantasie van alles eigenlijk. Wat heb je dan gedaan op Ibiza noem een ding.' Hij denkt weer lang na. 'We hebben met een Ouija bord gespeeld op een begraafplaats.'

'Ken je die regels van dat spel niet?' hij kijkt me vragend aan. 'Jawel hoezo? Heb ik iets verkeerd gedaan?' zijn gezicht word rood. 'Ja domkop! Regel twee doe nooit het spel op een begraafplaats!'

'Dus? Ik leef toch nog en het is toch nep.'

'Je mag inderdaad van geluk spreken dat je nog leeft.'

hij lacht. 'Wat lach je nou?'

'Je bent echt geen spat verandert.' Zei hij. We lopen het schoolplein op. 'Jason!' Saskia komt op ons afgerend en geeft Jason een zoen. 'Ik heb je zo gemist.' Ze kust hem nu langer. 'We hebben elkaar net twee dagen niet gezien.' 'Twee dagen te lang.' Ze geeft hem kleine kusjes op zijn mond. 'Ik ga wel even op zoek naar de anderen. Dan kunnen jullie even die twee dagen bij praten.' als ik weg loop voel ik een kleine glimlach op mijn gezicht. Ik mocht Saskia niet. Ze was zo een pappie en mammie's kindje. Ze kreeg alles wat ze maar wou van haar vader. Ik vraag me af wat Jason zo leuk aan haar vind. 'Daar is ze dan hoor.' Joyce omhelst me. 'Hoi kleine.' Jason staat naast Joyce. Hij noemt me altijd kleine omdat hij iets van de twee meter is. 'Hoi Max.' Joyce kijkt me boos aan. 'En ik dan?' ik weet dat ze het als een grapje bedoelt omdat Joyce nooit boos is. En ze kan hellemaal niet liegen. En als ze liegt kan ze haar lach niet inhouden. 'Heb je Jason al gezien?' vroeg Max. 'Ja, ik ben met hem naar school gelopen.'

'Heeft hij nog steeds met die Saskia?' vroeg Joyce.

'Jammer genoeg wel.' Zei ik.

'Zo en wat heb je allemaal gedaan?' vroeg Max.

'Ik heb gelezen. En dat was het eigenlijk wel. Ik ben niet op vakantie geweest als Jason. Hij is naar Ibiza geweest.'

'Zo zeg, doe maar duur. Is mevrouw "Ik ben Vega" mee gegaan?' Joyce en Max kijken mij vragend aan.

'Hoe moet ik dat nou weten. Wat hebben jullie gedaan?'

'Ik ben twee weekjes naar Spanje geweest. Daar was zo een knappe barman. Met hem wouw ik wel een One Night Stand. Of wel een relatie.' Joyce begint te giechelen. 'Ik heb bijna elke dag aan de bar gezeten en Seks on the Beach gedronken.' Ik kijk Joyce met veel ongeloof aan. 'Mocht je het wel drinken. Je bent nog geen achttien.'

'Ja hoor. Ik had mijn nep ID bij, dus dan kan alles.'

'En jij Max? Wat heb jij gedaan in de vakantie?'

'Ook niks bijzonders. Heb films gekeken. Dat is alles.'

'O ja. Voor ik het vergeet te vertellen. De eerste paar uur valt uit. De leraar van Frans is dood, waarschijnlijk zelfmoord.' Er heerst een grote stilte in onze groep.

'Hoe kan dat? Hoe heeft hij een eind aan zijn leven gemaakt?' vraagt Max. 'Hij is door zijn hoofd geschoten. Bij het graf van zijn vrouw dat pas overleden is.'

'Hoi jongens.' Jason komt met Saskia op ons afgelopen.

'Hebben jullie het gehoord van meneer Fransje?'

'Ja, had Joyce ons net verteld.' Jason kijkt me aan.

'Wat zeggen jullie? Gaan we onze uurtjes vrij goed besteden of niet?'

'Met wat dan?' vraagt Max. 'We gaan contact zoeken met meneer Fransje.'

'Hoe dan?' vraagt Joyce. 'Laat me raden met een Ouija bord? Je weet dat het nooit goed afloopt met mensen die contact zoeken met doden.' Iedereen kijkt me verveeld aan. 'Heb je dan zo een bord?' vraagt Max verbaasd. 'Tuurlijk. Ik heb hem ook met Saskia gebruikt.' Natuurlijk op Ibiza. Natuurlijk is zij meegegaan.

'Kom op waar wachten we op?' vraagt Joyce ongeduldig.

'Luister. Mensen die met zo een bord spelen gaan bijna altijd dood. Dat weten jullie toch ook wel van die films?'

'Het klopt wel wat ze zegt.' Max komt naast me staan.

'Misschien moeten we nog even wachten. Misschien kunnen we volgende week met het bord spelen. Meneer De Koning is pas dood. Dus kom het volgende week doen?' ik ben blij dat er iemand een beetje aan mijn kant staat. 'Wat ben jij een saai joch zeg.' Zei Saskia.

'Hij bedoelt het goed.' Jason stond gelukkig ook aan onze kant. 'Oké, dan doen we het volgende week.'

2

ZES DAGEN

GELEDEN

Iemand legt een papiertje op mijn tafel. 'Dat moest ik geven van Max.' ze wijst zijn kant op. 'Dankje Vera.' Hij wijst naar het blaadje en zegt "Doe lezen" zonder geluid. We zaten midden in de les van wiskunde. Ik maak het blaadje open.

Hey Iris,

Al bang voor volgende week? Ik denk namelijk wel dat je bang bent.

xxx Maxie

Ik schrijf op de achterkant van het briefje.

Hey Maxie,

Ja ben heel bang! De sarcasme vliegt er van af. Ben jij bang? Misschien wel maar schuif je alle angst naar mijn plaats.

xxx Iris

Ik geef het blaadje aan Vera. 'Geef het maar weer terug als je wilt.' Vera schuift het blaadje richting Max. Als Max het blaadje openmaakt en mij over het blaadje aankijkt geef ik hem een luchtkus. Hij schrijft weer iets op het blaadje. Vera geeft het briefje weer door.

Hey Irisje,

Je hebt hellemaal gelijk. Ik ben bang. Is dat erg?

Met vriendelijke groet,

Maxie

Ik zoek mijn pen. 'Hier hij lag op de grond.' Vera geeft me mijn pen aan. 'Dankje.'

Hey Maxie,

Nee hoor dat is niet erg. Ik ben ook bang. Bang dat het misloopt. Maar ik stop nu straks worden we betrapt.

Met vriendelijke groet,

Iris

'Dit is mijn laatste.' Ik geef het aan Vera en ze geeft me een klein knikje. Als het briefje bij Max aankomt en leest stond meneer Arents achter hem. 'Zo meneer Max. Briefjes aan het doorgeven? Blijft u maar even na de les zitten.' Hij pakt het briefje uit Max zijn handen. 'Hey Maxie, nee hoor dat is niet erg. Oah dat is lief zeg. Ik ben ook bang. Waar bent u bang voor mevrouw Iris?' ondertussen luistert de hele klas mee. 'O wacht we kunnen nog even doorlezen misschien komen we er wel achter. Of niet iedereen, willen jullie ook weten waar ze bang voor zijn?' de hele klas zegt in koor ja. 'Bang dat het misloopt. Maar ik stop nu straks worden we betrapt. Met vriendelijke groet Iris. Nou je plan was toch misgelopen want ik heb jullie allebei betrapt. Maar wat kan mislopen? Iedereen is benieuwt.' Ik kijk naar Max die met een rood naar de grond staart. 'Dat gaat u niks aan.'

'O jawel. Jullie denken briefjes te kunnen verspreiden dan vragen jullie voor problemen. Dus ik vraag het nog één keer. Waar zijn jullie bang voor?' ik dek niet lang na.

'Poppen. We zijn bang voor poppen. We hadden in de vakantie een film gekeken over een bezeten pop.'

'En wat valt er mis te lopen?' vraagt hij ongeduldig.

'We wouden onze angsten overwinnen. En we waren bang voor de gevolgen daar van.' Hij kijkt me met een vragende blik.

'Jullie hebben geluk dat ik nu een goed humeur heb. Dus jullie komen er van af met een waarschuwing. Maar laat het me nooit meer zien. Nu gaan we weer verder met de les. We hebben al veel tijd verloren met deze onzin.' Hij loopt naar de prullenbak naast de deur van het lokaal en gooit het briefje weg. 'Zo waar ware we gebleven.'

'Zo dat scheelde niet veel.' Max loopt naast me naar het schoolplein op. 'Inderdaad dat scheelde niet veel.'

'Hoe kwam je met dat poppenverhaal?'

'Ik heb geen idee hoe ik daar aan kwam.'

'Ik weet alleen dat het onze leven heeft gered.' Hij geeft me een stomp op mijn schouder. Saskia en Jason komen hand en hand op ons af gelopen. 'En zijn jullie al bang voor volgende week?' vroeg Jason.

'Tuurlijk niet, maar dat betekent niet dat ik het een goed idee vind.' Saskia fluistert iets in Jason zijn oor waardoor hij moet lachen. 'Ik weet niet hoe het met jou zit maar ik ben zo opgevoed dat je niet mag fluisteren in gezelschap.'

ze kijkt me met een boos gezicht aan. Ik kijk boos terug. 'Zo hebben jullie trouwens Joyce gezien?' vroeg Jason.

'Nee die heb ik nog niet gezien vandaag.'

'Dan zal ze nu wel les hebben. Zo hoe was jullie tweede dag school?' vroeg Jason.

'Nou Iris heeft mijn leven gered.'

'O wat was er dan gebeurt? Had je in je broek geplast en heeft zij het jou gezegd?' zei Saskia.

'Nee, we waren briefjes aan het doorgeven en de leraar betrapte ons. Zei had net op tijd iets kunnen zeggen.'

'Nou Iris dan ben je nu Max zijn held.' Zei Jason

3

ZEVEN DAGEN

GELEDEN

'Zo hoe was je dag? Nog iets bijzonders gedaan?' mijn ouders zitten aan de eettafel een potje te kaarten.

'Nee maar jullie weten toch dat ik bij Joyce blijft slapen zondag toch?' mijn moeder kijkt me van boven de kaarten aan. 'Ja dat weten we schat.' Ik loop naar mijn kamer en pak een boek van mijn plank. Ik spring op bed en begin te lezen.

4

VIJF DAGEN

GELEDEN

'En ben je nog steeds niet bang?' vraagt Jason aan me. 'Nee ik ben niet zo snel bang.' Ik weet van me zelf dat ik lieg. We lopen weer naar school. Stap voor stap kwamen we dichter bij school aan. 'We hebben al lang niks meer met elkaar gedaan. Heb je zin om vandaag iets met mij te doen?' Jason zet zijn vragende blik op.

'Ik zou niks liever willen. Hoe laat spreken we hier af?'

'Na school gewoon op het schoolplein. Of ergens anders?'

'Nee het schoolplein is wel goed.' Ik kijk naar mijn voeten. 'Zo en wat vind je nou eigenlijk van het idee om met het Ouija bord meneer fransje op te roepen?'

'Nou ja. Met één woord, dom het loopt nooit goed af met mensen wat met het bord spelen. Dat weet je maar al te goed. Je moet doden met rust laten.'

'Oaah, Iris wat ben je toch sáái.'

'Je vroeg mijn mening en dat is het.' We komen op school aan en de bel gaat.

'Hey hoe was je dag?' Jason staat al op het schoolplein.

'Saai. Heb een 5,4 voor een Duits toets.' Ik kijk Jason verdrietig aan. 'Het geef niks. We gaan vandaag iets leuks doen.' we lopen het schoolplein af het zandpaadje op dat richting het huis van Jason gaat. 'Wat gaan we dan doen?'

'Het is een verassing. Je krijgt het zo te zien.' We lopen de grote oprit van Jasons huis op. 'Dag jongen hoe was je dag? En die van jou Iris.' Jason zijn vader staat op de oprit.

'Saai. School is altijd saai. Mag ik je weet wel doen met Iris?' de blik van de vader van Jason glijd van hem naar mij. 'Tuurlijk als je maar heel voorzichtig bent. Het is eigenlijk geen speelgoed. Nog veel plezier.' Jason pakt mijn hand en sleurt me naar zijn reusachtige tuin.

'Doe je ogen dicht.' Hij doet mijn handen voor mijn ogen. Ik hoor gerommel in het tuinhuisje. 'Doe ze maar open.'

ik doe mijn ogen open en zie dat Jason met een jachtgeweer in zijn hand naar mij kijkt. 'Hoe kom je daar aan?' ik legt zijn geweer neer. 'Van mijn vader gekregen. Wat vind je? Moet ik je leren schieten?'

'Hij is heel mooi. Ja heel graag.' Hij pakt zijn geweer weer op en komt op me af gelopen. Hij geeft me zijn geweer en zet mijn handen goed. 'Je moet proberen om op het grote bord daar achter te schieten.' Hij wijst naar het bord dat aan de andere kant van de reusachtige tuin staat. 'Je moet opletten met de terugkaats.' Hij pakt mijn handen en zet ze in de goede positie. 'Nu moet je de trekker over halen en op letten met de terugkaats.' Ik haal de trekker over en de kogel vliegt met een snelheid het bord in net naast de roos. 'Zo, is dit je eerste keer?' hij kijkt me met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. 'Ja hoezo? Is het niet goed?' hij knikt snel nee. 'Tuurlijk niet. Je kunt beter schieten dan Saskia en die schiet elke dag als ze hier is. De kogels vliegen van haar om je oren.' Ik bloos.

'Wil je iets drinken of wil je door schieten?'

'Doe maar allebei.'

5

VIER DAGEN

GELEDEN

Lief dagboek,

Nog 4 dagen tot we met het bord gaan spelen. Iedereen heeft er zin in. Op mij na. Ik heb al vaak genoeg gezegd dat ik het een stom idee vind. Maar wie ben ik. Een meisje dat niks anders doet dan lezen en in haar dagboek haar onnozele leven doet uitschrijven. Wat een leven heb ik dan. Een dagboek is voor mensen die iets hebben te verwerken. En dat is precies wat ik niet kan.

-24 Augustus, vier dagen voor het spelletje

6

DRIE DAGEN

GELEDEN

Ik loop naar mijn kamer en pak een boek van mijn plank. Ik spring op bed en begin te lezen. Dat is wat ik bijna altijd doe. Als ik klaar ben stap ik mijn bed in en val met een gedachten in slaap.

Morgen nog twee dagen. Dan verandert mijn leven.

7

TWEE DAGEN

GELEDEN

Ik ga weer na school met Jason naar zijn huis. Toen we op zijn kamer waren pakte hij zijn bureaustoel en zet het naast de kast neer. Hij klimt op de stoel en pakt een doos van zijn kast af. Hij stapt van zijn stoel en zet de doos op zijn bureau. Als hij de doos opent ligt het bord met de planchette. Het bord was precies hoe ik het me kon voorstellen. Maar de planchette niet. Hij had een vorm als een soort hart. 'Dit is het bord dat we gaan gebruiken. Ik hoop dat je het mooi vind want er is geen ander.'

'Het is gewoon een normale bord. Het zelfde als de rest.'

'Neem jij morgen de drank mee?'

8

EEN DAG

GELEDEN

'Mam waar is mijn logeertas?' mijn moeder komt de trap op gelopen. 'Als het goed is ligt die op zolder. Ik ga wel even kijken.' Mijn moeder klapt de deur open van de zolder en er valt een ladder naar beneden. 'Ik heb hem.' Ze gooit de tas naar beneden. Ik prop zo veel mogelijk kleren in mijn tas. Ik ren naar mijn vaders kamer en pak een fles wijn en wikkel het om een truitje. 'Dus wanneer kom je terug?' mijn moeder staat aan de deuropening met haar armen over elkaar gevouwen. 'Zondag middag. Of moet ik vroeger?'

'Nee hoor. Blijf maar zo lang je wilt.'

9

HEDEN

'Heb je de drank mee?' we staan met z'n allen op het schoolplein. 'Ja wijn. Is dat goed?'

'Heerlijk.' Zei Max. 'Waar gaan we überhaupt met het bord spelen?' vroeg Joyce.

'Op het kerkhof. Bij zijn graf.' Zei Saskia.

'Nee niet op zijn begraafplaats.' Zei ik.

'Ach is de spelbreker er ook weer bij?' Saskia kijkt verveelt ten hemel. 'Ik wil dit niet een doen. en als ik het doe ga ik het niet op een begraafplaats.'

'Oké, we stemmen. Die gene die op zijn begraafplaats het bord wilt uitproberen steekt zijn hand omhoog.' Iedereen op mijn en Max zijn hand was in de lucht.

'De meeste stemmen gelden.' Zei Jason. 'Zullen we dan maar lopen dan zijn we nog voor middernacht bij zijn graf.' Zei Jason alsof hij de leider was. 'Hoe laat is het dan nu?' vroeg Joyce slaperig. 'Net voor elven.' Zei Max die naar zijn horloge keek. We lopen het schoolplein op en lopen naar rechts het bos in. 'Zo wie is er al bang?' niemand reageert. Als we voor het kerkhof staan voelt Jason aan de deur. 'Hij is op slot. We moeten er over heen klimmen.' Hij klimt er met gemak over heen en Max volgt. Als iedereen er over heen is klim ik. 'Waar ligt hij dan?' vroeg Max. 'Hij ligt in het vierde gangetje aan het einde.' Saskia wijst naar een grote boom. 'Daar ligt hij.' We lopen tussen de grafstenen door tot we bij zijn graf staan. Er lag nog geen steen op. Er lag alleen maar een hoopje modder. 'Oké, wie wilt wat wijn?' Jason haalt bekertjes uit zijn tas. Hij schenkt voor iedereen iets in. 'Wie had de kaarsen nou bij?' vroeg Saskia. 'Uh Joyce volgens mij.'

'O, ja. Ik heb ze in mijn tas liggen. Maar ik had geen aansteker kunnen pakken.' Ze haalt de kaarsen uit haar tas. 'Dat geeft niet ik heb we een.' Hij steekt de kaarsen aan en legt het bord voor het graf. 'Willen jullie nu beginnen of straks?' Jason legt de kaarsen om het bord heen. 'Doe maar nu dan zijn we er van af.' Zei Max snel. 'We hebben drie regels. Een: Vraag geen persoonlijke vragen, en dan bedoel ik vraag niet hoe je zal sterven. Twee: Vraag geen vragen over zijn bestaan. En drie: sluit de sessie af met goodbye. We moeten nog een ding doen.' iedereen kijkt Jason aan. 'We moeten allemaal in onze vinger prikken zodat er bloed uit komt. Dan doe je je vinger op de plaats waar je je vinger op laat rusten.'

'Hoezo moeten we dat doen dan?' vraag ik.

'Zodat je verbonden bent met het bord.' Zei Max.

'Dat klopt. Heb je het al eens eerder gespeeld?'

'Nee, ik vond het nooit een goed idee om het te doen.'

'De meeste mensen doen het niet. Maar wij wel.' Ik neem een slokje van mijn wijn als iedereen zijn vinger prikt en het op de planchette drukt. 'Hier.' Max geeft de naald aan mij. Ik pak het aan en kijk de kring rond. Dan prik ik in mijn vinger en druk het op mijn plek van de planchette. 'Zijn jullie er klaar voor?' Jason kijkt de kring rond. 'Ik wel.' Zei Joyce. 'Oké, pak elkaars hand vast voor de spreuk.'

'Hoezo de spreuk? Waar is die voor dam.' Vroeg Max.

'De spreuk is om te zorgen dat we geen slechte geest krijgen. De spreuk moeten we eerst met elkaar uitspreken en dan mogen we pas spelen.' Ik kijk naar het bord dat verlicht word door de kaarsen. 'Wat is de spreuk dan?' vraag ik als ik van het bord opkijk. 'Laten er geen kwade geesten of demonen verschijnen.' Hij pakt een zilveren munt en legt het op het bord. 'Dit is ook voor de foute geesten buiten de deur te houden. Als we klaar zijn en we hebben geen vragen meer moet je "We nemen nu afscheid. Rust in vrede." zeggen en met de planchette naar goodbye brengen. Dan is de sessie gedaan.' Hij pakt de hand van Saskia en Joyce vast. 'We moeten nu de spreuk uit spreken en dan kunnen we beginnen.'

'Laten er geen kwade geesten of demonen verschijnen.' Zei iedereen in koor. 'Nu kunnen we beginnen.' We legde allemaal onze vinger op de planchette. 'Is er iemand aanwezig?' Jason nam het eerste woord. 'Er gebeurt niks.' Zei Joyce. 'Je hebt ook geduld nodig. Is er iemand aanwezig.' Zei Jason weer. Een lange stilte. 'Er gebeurt nog steeds ni…' de planchette beweegt over het bord naar Ja. 'Holyshit.' Zei Max. 'Stel iemand maar een vraag.' 'Oké, wie is daar?' vroeg Joyce. De planchette komt in beweging. 'Z.A.Z.A. Wie is Zaza?' vroeg Saskia. 'Ik heb geen idee. Zaza wie ben jij?' de planchette komt in beweging. 'N.O.B.O.D.Y. Nobody, dat betekent toch niemand.' Ik kijk de kring rond. 'Oké, wie doet dit? Dit is niet grappig.' Er klikt een angstige stem uit Joyce. 'Zaza hoe oud ben je?' de planchette komt weer in beweging. 'W.H.A.T.D.O.Y.O.U.T.H.I.N.K. What do you think? Nou ik heb geen idee hoe oud je bent. Zeg het maar.' De planchette gaat naar de kant met de cijfers. '1.0.0.0.0.0.' zegt Max. 'Hoe kan dat dat de geest 10.000 jaar is.' vraagt Saskia aan Jason. 'Dat weet ik niet. We moeten de sessie afsluiten.' Jason kijkt de kring rond. 'Spreek me na. We nemen nu afscheid. Rust in vrede.' We spreken allemaal in koor de spreuk uit. 'Goodbye.' Jason gaat met de planchette naar goodbye op het bord en wacht af of er nog beweging komt in de planchette. Maar nee. De geest was weg. 'Wat was dat?' er was een spoor van angst in Joyce haar gezicht. 'Dat was niet meneer De Koning. En ook niet zijn vrouw.' We kijken allemaal naar het graf. 'Misschien wel.' Zei Jason.

'Nee want zijn vrouw heet niet Zaza.' Zei Max snel.

'Oké, wie wil zo meteen weer?' zei Jason verveeld.

'Volgens mij niemand.' Zeg ik boos tegen Jason.

'Ik zei toch dat het géén goed idee was om met het bord op een begraafplaats te spelen. Maar niemand op Max na wou luisteren.' Er viel een stilte. 'God weet wat we hebben op geroepen.'

'Uh jongens.' Max wijst naar het bord. Er kwam beweging in het bord. 'De planchette beweegt.' De planchette bleef stil staan op het woord "Hello". 'Jongens ik vind het nu echt niet meer leuk. Als dit een grapje is van iemand dan moet iemand het nu vertellen want anders ga ik schreeuwen.' Zei Saskia bang. De planchette kwam weer in beweging. 'Jongens er staat weer Zaza.' Joyce wou de planchette van het bord af halen. 'Blijf er van af. Je mag niet meer aan de planchette komen.' Joyce luisterde niet en pakte de planchette van het bord. Alle kaarsen vlogen uit. 'Ik zei nog dat je er van af moest blijven!' schreeuwt Jason. 'Laten we nou maar gaan voordat we meer problemen krijgen.' Kwam ik op het idee. 'Ja laten we zo snel mogelijk weg gaan.' We pakte al onze spullen en rende zo snel mogelijk naar de ingang van het kerkhof.

ik en Joyce klimde als eerst over het hek. En de rest volgde. 'Wat nu? Wat als we een demon of zo iets hebben opgeroepen? We zitten nu diep in de shit. En het komt door jou Jason!' Max wijst Jason aan. 'Jij wou het net zo goed. En ík was niet die gene die de demon kwaad heeft gemaakt. Dat was Joyce. Als zij met haar tengels van de planchette was af gebleven hadden we de sessie nog kunnen afsluiten.'

'Kan het nu nog denk je?' vroeg Saskia aan Jason.

'Ik heb geen idee. Laten we maar naar huis gaan dan spreken we er morgen wel weer over.'

'Maar het portaal van de onderwereld is nu nog open.' Zei ik. 'Laten we het morgen nou oplossen en nu even lekker slapen.' Zei Jason kalm. 'Hoe kan ik slapen als er een geest naar me staat te kijken!' riep Max Jason kwaad toe. 'Geen idee. Misschien wat slaappillen? Morgen lossen we het op. Ik beloof het.' Als Jason en Saskia hand in hand weg lopen blijven Max, Joyce en ik achter. 'Joyce mijn moeder denkt dat ik bij jou blijf slapen. En ik denk toch niet dat ik alleen kan slapen. Dus heb je een plekje?'

'Tuurlijk, voor jou altijd. Maar laten we nu maar gaan ik wil hier zo snel mogelijk weg.'

'Goed plan. Ik loop met jullie mee.' Zei Max.

We lopen het paadje op richting onze dorp en laten het kerkhof achter ons liggen. 'Wie is nou die Zaza? Woonde zij hier in het dorp?' vroeg Max.

'Ik heb geen idee.'

Als we even later bij het huis van Joyce zijn aangekomen zijn haar ouders al naar bed. 'Ik wist dat ze al vroeg naar bed gingen dus heb ik een ladder bij mijn raam gezet.' We lopen naar de andere kant van het huis. En inderdaad staat er een ladder. Joyce klimt als eerst en schuift het raam open. Als zij binnen is klim ik en spring soepel door het raamkozijn. Haar kamer is in de afgelopen acht maanden niets verander. Een kussen dat ik ooit voor haar had gemaakt lag nog steeds op haar bed. 'Ik weet niet wat jij doet maar ik ga toch proberen te slapen. Ik ben dood moe door de wijn. Slaap lekker.' Joyce geeft me een knuffel en springt onder haar dekens. Ik ga naast haar liggen. Na een kwartier was ik nog steeds niet in slaap gevallen. Ik ga recht op in bed zitten en zie dat op de bureau van Joyce een laptop staat. Ik stap uit bed en open de laptop. Als ik hem aan zet zie ik pas voor het eerst hoe laat het was. 3:48. Ik start internet op en vul in de zoekbalk Zaza in. Ik krijg duizenden zoekresultaten. Ik duw op de bovenstaande link die me naar een website bracht dat een rode achtergrond had. Toen ik begon te lezen stond mijn hard stil. Ik lees het stukje tekst vier keer en spring op van mijn stoel. Ik ren naar het bed en maak Joyce wakker. Het duurde niet lang voordat ze haar ogen opende. 'Wat is er? Kan je niet slapen?' vroeg ze slaperig.

'Nee, en ik heb op je laptop gezeten en ben ergens achter gekomen. Je móét dit zien.' Ik trek Joyce uit bed en zet haar op haar stoel. Ze moet vaak met haar ogen knipperen om aan het ligt van de laptop te wennen.

Ik las het stukje op de website voor. 'Zaza is een van de namen dat de demon Zozo gebruikt. Zozo is te vergelijken met de duivel. En als je eenmaal contact hebt met hem. Kom je nooit meer van hem af. De enige oplossing is de dood.' Joyce kijkt me met grote ogen aan.

'Ik geloof dat we een héél groot probleem hebben.'

10

Als ik uit bed stap loop ik zo snel mogelijk naar het bureau en pak mijn telefoon. Ik stuur naar Max en Jason een bericht om zo snel mogelijk naar Joyce haar huis te komen en dat Jason het bord moet mee nemen. Even later staat Max, Jason en Saskia voor de deur. De ouders van Joyce waren werken dus we hadden het huis voor ons alleen. Ik loop de trap op naar Joyce haar kamer en de rest volgt. Joyce heeft net als mij wallen onder haar ogen want we hebben geen oog dicht gedaan.

'Waarom moesten we met spoed komen?' vroeg Max.

'Ik heb vannacht op internet research gedaan. Over wat er vannacht is gebeurt.' Het is dood stil in de kamer. 'Ik ben ergens achter gekomen.' Max wou iets vragen maar Jason was hem voor. 'Waar ben je dan achter gekomen?'

'We hebben niet zomaar een geest opgeroepen.' Zei Joyce. 'Maar de duivel.' Maakte ik haar zin af. 'Zaza is Zozo en Zozo is de duivel.' De stilte doorbreekt het gesprek. 'Hoe weet je dat allemaal?' Saskia kijkt me onbegrijpend aan. 'Zo wat ik al zei. Ik heb op internet research gedaan.'

'Waarom moest ik dan het bord mee nemen?' Jason houdt het bord met een hand omhoog.

'Omdat we het spel moeten afmaken voor dat er doden vallen.' Jason legt het bord op de grond. 'Dan moeten we nu van de geest af zien te komen.' Ik en Joyce rennen de trap af en pakken in een grote kast een hand vol kaarsen en een aansteker. Als we boven aan komen zit iedereen op zijn plek. Ik leg de kaarsen om het bord neer en steek ze vervolgens aan. 'Laten er geen kwade geesten of demonen verschijnen.' Zeggen we allemaal tegelijk. 'Is daar iemand.' Vroeg ik voordat iemand me voor kon zijn. In eerste instantie gebeurde er niks. Maar als ik het voor de tweede keer vroeg kwam de planchette in beweging. 'H.E.L.L.O. Ben jij het Zozo?' de planchet gaat naar de andere kant van het bord. 'Oké, goodbye.' We schuiven de planchette naar "goodbye". Maar dan schuift hij uit zich zelf naar "No". 'D.O.Y.O.U.W.A.N.N.A.P.L.A.Y.A.G.A.M.E. Nee, we willen geen spel spelen. We willen van je af.' de planchette gaat naar "Goodbye" en er komt geen beweging meer in de planchette. We lachen allemaal opgelucht. 'Ik had verwacht dat we nooit meer van hem af zouden komen.' Zei Max opgelucht. We lachen wee allemaal opgelucht. Als we allemaal stil zijn valt ons op dat Saskia nog lacht. Haar lach wordt hysterisch. 'Sas! Sas, wat is er?' Jason pakt Saskia in haar armen. Ze begint hellemaal in elkaar te trillen en er komt bloed uit haar ogen. 'Bel een ambulance!' ik ren naar mijn mobiel maar hij is leeg. De deur vliegt open en alle kaarsen vliegen uit. Het licht in de kamer wordt gevuld door het licht van een zaklamp. Als we in de kring naar elkaar kijken valt ons één ding op. Saskia is weg. We kijken de kamer rond. Ze staat voor de spiegel. Ze kijkt naar zich zelf in de spiegel met een uitdrukkingsloze gezicht. Achter haar verschijnt in de hoek van de kamer een klein meisje met strikjes in haar haren. De spiegel springt in duizend stukjes door de kamer. Saskia pakt een stuk van de spiegel en het op haar handpalm. Jason springt op om het stuk glas uit haar handen te halen maar het lukt hem niet. Ze snijdt met het stuk glas haar polsen door. 'Nee! Nee! Bel een ambulance!' iedereen pakt zijn mobile maar iedereen zijn mobile is leeg. 'We moeten haar zelf helpen. Joyce ga jij zo snel mogelijk naar je buren een ambulance bellen en jij Max pak even wat handdoeken. Joyce en Max rennen de kamer uit. Als Max terug komt met handdoeken drukken we het tegen haar polsen aan. Jason tikt met zijn andere hand tegen Saskia haar gezicht. Er komt geen beweging meer in Saskia. Even later komt Joyce met haar buurman naar binnen gerend. 'Wat is er gebeurt?' hij gaat op zijn knieën naast Saskia zitten. 'We hebben geen idee. Kunt u haar helpen?' hij houdt zijn hand op de hals van Saskia. 'Ik ben bang van niet.' Jason krijgt tranen in zijn ogen. 'Hoezo niet?' hij kijkt de kring rond. 'Ik voel geen hardslag.' Er valt een lange stilte. Als hij het bord ziet deinst hij achter uit. 'Zeg toch niet dat jullie zo dom waren om met zo een bord te spelen.' Ik ben met stomheid gelsagen.

'Jawel.'

'Jullie speelden met vuur! Realiseren jullie dat wel! Wat?'

'Wat?' vroeg ik koel.

'Wat hebben jullie opgeroepen?'

'Zozo.' Zeg ik naar de grond kijkend.

'Hoe konden jullie nou zo stom zijn! Waar hebben jullie het gedaan?'

'Nou zeg jij het maar Jason.' Ik sla mijn armen over elkaar. Jason kijkt met tranen in zijn ogen op.

'Het kerkhof.'

'God zegen jullie als jullie hier uit komen.' De man pakt het kruisje dat om zijn nek hangt in zijn hand. 'We moeten de lijkenschouwer bellen om je vriendin op te halen.' De man kijkt de kamer rond en geeft een kus op zijn kruis. Als hij de kamer uit loopt en vervolgens ook het huis kijken we elkaar niks begrijpend aan. Jason zit nog steeds op de grond met het hoofd van Saskia op zijn schoot.

'Hoe moet ik het tegen haar ouders zeggen en met welke reden?' de tranen rollen over zijn wangen. 'Ik kan hun toch niet zeggen dat we met het bord hebben gespeel.'

'Er mag hier niet over gepraat worden. Dát is pas spelen met vuur.' Max klinkt overtuigend. Hij kijkt op van Saskia. 'Hoe moet het verder met die Zaza of Zozo of hoe het ook mag heten.' Ik pak een glasscherf in mijn hand en denk aan wat ik zag voordat de spiegel kapot sprong. Achter Saskia in de hoek van de kamer stond een klein meisje met strikjes in haar haren en zwarte ogen. 'Zagen jullie dat ook?' iedereen kijkt op. 'Wat?' vroeg Max met stomheid geslagen. 'Net voor dat de spiegel kapot sprong stond er een klein meisje met strikje in haar haren in de hoek.' Ik wijs naar de hoek van de kamer waar eerst het meisje stond. 'Wat voor een meisje?'

'Weet ik veel. Een meisje, meer kan ik er niet van maken.' Buiten het huis klinkt een sirene. 'We zeggen niks over het bord. Straks denken ze dat we gek zijn of zo.' Ik pak het bord en leg het in de la van de klerenkast en leg er een stapel kleren op. 'Nooit.' Er wordt aan gebeld. Als ik en Max de deur openen staan er twee agenten voor de deur met een ambulance. Max en ik houden elkaars hand vast. Te wachten wat er nog allemaal ging komen.

to be continued


End file.
